Safety in the Tree's
by writerforlife.shelbyvr
Summary: The war has ended between ape and humans, and now humans are all but extinct. what will happen when one human saves an ape's life and is taken to the heart of Caesar's home? M rating for language, a little violence and later chapters OC x ? slight au set after dawn of the planet of the apes
1. Chapter 1 a friend lost and gained

**Hey everyone here's a new story! R and R!**

Chapter 1

Mira had been with Jason when it happened; when he decided it was a good idea to shoot a poor ape that must have been patrolling, then hold the other at gun point. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mira yelled, her fiery red hair stuck to her face from the rain. "It… I… I thought it was going to attack me." Jason stuttered, his eyes wide with panic and confusion. "Well I would too if an idiot was pointing a gun at me." Mira growled taking the gun away from Jason and smacking him on the back the head with it, causing him to fall over. "Ow!" he yelped as Mira put the gun carefully on the ground and raised her hands. She then slowly approached the apes. The uninjured one bared his fangs at her and she froze. "Please, I don't mean you any harm, and neither did he. Please I am a doctor; I can help your friend." Mira reasoned. The uninjured one continue to bare his fangs, but less so. Slowly, Mira removed her back pack and approached the two apes. As she knelt down beside the injured one and opened her bag Jason sat up. "What the fuck are you doing Mira?" He growled, "It's just a stupid ape, it doesn't understand you." Mira sighed as she took a still good tennis ball out of her bag and threw it at Jason, hitting him square between the eyes causing him to fall back again as the ball bounced right back to Mira who caught it and placed it back in the bag pulling out tweezers and gauze. "They are **NOT** stupid, Jason! And they're not just apes either. Otherwise they wouldn't have reacted the way they did. Now just continue lying there and shut up or I will knock you out." Mira growled as she shuffled a little closer to the wounded ape who had forgotten his pain momentarily to stare wide-eyed at the duo, his face full of shock while his friend seemed to actually laugh a little.

"Funny… human…" The uninjured one managed, causing Jason to sit up once more with a look of bewilderment on his face. "T…The ape… it just… it just spoke!" He stuttered. Annoyed, Mira grabbed her tennis ball and swiftly turned while simultaneously throwing the tennis ball hard at Jason once again hitting between the eyes, this time knocking him out. Mira once again caught the ball, this time handing it to the injured ape before her. "I warned him, his fault not mine." Mira mumbled, before turning her attention once again back to the ape. "You will want to hold that, I have to remove the bullet from your shoulder and it will probably hurt really badly." Mila warned, the injured ape seeming to nod in understanding. Mira then turned to the other ape. "Will you hold his arms down? I don't want him to hit me by accident while I remove the bullet." The ape gave a nod and did as Mira asked. Mira then took a deep breath and carefully dug the pliers into the injured ape's shoulder causing him to whoop out in pain and try to thrash about. Mira huffed straddling the ape's waist, using what little body weight she had to keep the poor ape pinned until she removed the bullet. Once the ape had stopped thrashing about, Mira rolled off of him and grabbed her bandages. "I'm going to bandage that now okay?" she said, but before either could say or motion a word, a groan sounded behind Mira and when she turned Jason had his gun pointed on the uninjured ape. "What are you doing?" Mira questioned nervously. "Get away from her ape, or I will shoot you." Jason warned shakily. The ape growled, baring his teeth, and Mira thought as if time slowed down.

Jason shot the gun and Mira leapt in front of the ape, the bullet that would have hit the ape in the chest instead burying into her left side of her stomach as a spear simultaneously skewered Jason all the way through the chest instantly killing him. Mira let out a gasp of pain as she fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound even as she held a hand to it. When she managed to sit up once more, she found herself surrounded by primates of all sorts, though most were apes. A bigger one, whose body was mangled with scars and patches where little or no fur covered, came roaring forward only to be stopped by the one I had just saved. They both seemed to communicate back and forth through some version of sign language as Mira simply watched as she struggled to stay upright. The smaller must have said something specific for the scarred one froze, his head snapping towards the injured woman. He then huffed and began to approach her, eyes narrowed, but before he could attack her, the injured ape had somehow put himself between the two and hissed before weakly signing. The larger one growled, fangs showing, and pushed the injured aside before raising his hand to hit Mira. "STOP!" a powerful and booming voice rung throughout the forest and the scarred ape froze, his hand less than an inch from Mira's cheek. All turned to see none other than the famous Caesar the ape himself, starring down at the commotion. "Step… away… Koba." Caesar said as he made his way down to in front of Mira as Koba obeyed and stepped back. Caesar then turned to Mira and knelt down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'mmm baaack! Here's the next chapter. And for my lovely followers of my other story THE DEMON"S MORTAL I apologize and swear I am working on the next chapter hang in there. Don't forget to read and review!**

_Italic's= _Ape sign language

Chapter 2 Caesar's POV

"You human… save Ash… why?" Caesar asked his voice much clearer than the others but still choppy. The human woman gave a smile that made every ape that saw it fill with a warm feeling, even Koba. "I saved him because it's what was right." She replied sweetly, though Caesar could see the pain she hid behind her smile. "Why save one who is not of your own species?" Caesar asked. "Why wouldn't I? If someone is in danger or hurt and it is their doing, why wouldn't you help that person?" The female reasoned, a sadness filled her eyes as she looked over to the male human. Koba, who had somehow survived the attack in the city, came to Caesar and began to sign.

"_She is a human… Cannot trust humans... Even if she saved my son's life…"_ Koba stated, though Caesar could see a look in the scarred ape's face that told him that even he saw potential in the human. "_She is young; her mate is dead by your spear. You're the reason she is alone now. She had everything to lose when the male shot at Kulu, yet she still protected him. If she was not trust worthy would she have done that? We all owe her our life." _Caesar countered. Koba merely huffed, but seemed to give the female an almost thankful glance. "_What will we do with her? Female is wounded and mate is dead…_" Before Koba could finish his sentence, the female interrupted.

"He… He wasn't my mate. The man you killed wasn't my mate…" She said softly, her voice wavering slightly. "He was my brother… we were the only two in our entire city who were genetically immune to the flu virus… everyone else… my mother… my… by boyfriend… everyone else died." She continued her words losing their intensity and strength by the minute. Both apes looked to each other. "Human female alone… must help… must repay debt…" Caesar reasoned to Koba, who felt guilt for the first time towards a human. Koba nodded in understanding. When both looked back to the female, she was unconscious, and a cold sweat mixed with the rain on her skin.

A look of pain had painted her face and her hand was now limp against the wound in her shoulder as blood flowed freely between the slender digits of her fingers. Caesar called out to Luca, the large silver back gorilla, who came forward swiftly, despite his massive size. "_Must bring female back to home; wound is bad, need Maurice to look at it._" Caesar quickly signed to the large gorilla, which nodded with a grunt in return and gently picked up the female, cradling her to his chest like a mother would a newborn.

~~~~~~~~~ time skip to home tree~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the herd had gotten back to the tree, Caesar led Luca up to one of the spare rooms of their home, where Buck, with great care, gently laid the female on the soft leaves that made up the bedding. Maurice, who must have been alerted of the situation, had just entered the room when the female regained consciousness. As she opened her eyes, Caesar found himself locked in the gaze of her bicoloured eyes. The right was an earthy, woody brown while the other was a startling blue, as if someone had poured the cleanest of ocean water into it.

But she did not seem to see him nor any of the others as she instantly panicked, thrashing about as Luca held her down rather forcefully by the waist. She didn't say anything though, other than the odd grunt or gritting of teeth as she struggled against the great gorilla's grasp. Maurice seem to know what to do the instant she began to fight against Luca and loped his way over to the struggling female putting his large elongated hand on her head, stroking her hair in a manner that seemed to slowly calm her to the point where she no longer struggled. She seemed to suddenly recognize those around her and even relaxed a little. "_What did you do to calm her?_" Caesar asked the orangutan, who seemed to grin at the leader. _"I reassured her with physical contact. She is like any other female of the animal realm. Easily startled by an unknown environment and quick to go on defense and offense if they feel threatened… you cannot calm a female with brute strength; you have to use assurance and love._" Maurice explained as Luca continued to hold the females waist. She began shifting uncomfortably with a pained expression on her face. "He's hurting me… my side… it hurts…" the small female whimpered as tears filled her eyes. All eyes in the room turned to Luca's grip as realization struck that he had been and was continuing to grip onto her damaged side. And as Luca removed his hands from her waist, he saw that a layer of blood coated not only his own hand but the female's side as well. The large gorilla held regret in his eyes as he apologized continuously in sign language to the female who simply let out a pained chuckle, smiling once more. "It's … It's alright… it was an accident… my name is Mira by the way." The female laughed. Luca signed his name and she nodded then turned to Maurice. "And what of yours doctor Orangutan?" she asked. "M…Maurice." Maurice said. Again, Mira nodded seeming to doze off until she was once again in a blissful sleep. Then Maurice shooed everyone out of the room so he could take care of her wounds without disturbance, looking forward to when she woke up next, fully bandaged and energized.

**Hey guys! whaddo ya'll think? PLEASE! review and send me a pm about any ideas or characters you guys want to see about any of my stories! see you all around! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all those who commented and sent me PMs and who are now following this story. As well I would like to apologize to those who believe my writing to not be as organized as a professional. Keep in mind I am only sixteen going on seventeen so be easier on me. Anyways I am still figuring out who to pair Mira with, so this chapter will mostly be on how Mira deals with what happened last time with a few of the characters. Without further ado ENJOY!**

'_Ape sign language'_

Normal talking

Chapter three

Mira's POV

When Mira awoke next at first all she could feel was a numbing pain in her shoulder, but as she began to regain her senses, she felt the softness of leaves beneath her and a warm softness on top of her, shielding her from the cold and frigid air. That was when the previous day came ramming back onto her full force. Her brother was dead, she was wounded herself and, above all, she was in the ape's home turf now without anyone with her. She was completely and utterly alone for the first time ever in her life, and she couldn't cope any longer.

Maurice's POV

Maurice was on his way back to his own room when he heard it, the faint sound of a broken soul. It was soft and nearly inaudible, but he could make out the sounds of someone crying. After a few seconds of listening, he realized the heartbreaking sound was coming from the human female, Mira's, room. Maurice move quickly, hurrying to the room to find that Mira had sat up and curled her knees closer than he thought possible to her chest with her arms wrapped around tightly as she could , her face buried within the sanctuary it created for her.

Maurice gave a noise to let the human female be known of his presence so as to not scare her. Mira jumped a little and looked up from her ball. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying and Maurice could see the sadness within them. '_Why female so sad?' _Maurice signed looking at Mira with worry and pity.

"Everything that happened yesterday is flooding me and I'm not good at dealing with it." Mira sniffled. "I've just lost my only remaining family, leaving me alone for the first time in my life. And on top of that I'm not even sure if I can deal with it all on my own…" Mira rambled on, furiously trying to wipe away the tears that continued to streak down her cheeks, but stopped when she realized the tears wouldn't.

Maurice just sat there beside her in silence, partially because he was unsure what to do, and partially because he was afraid to do something and have Mira panic on him. Luckily for Maurice, Mira had helped him by scooting a little closer to him and was now leaning against his arm, still crying, much in the manner that the females of his own species would do when distressed.

He decided to then treat Mira as if she were just another female primate in the faction, and gently wrapped his long arms around her small body, practically engulfing her within them. That was when she no longer held back her emotions and cried all of her sorrows into his arms as Maurice gave a noise that hopefully sounded relaxing. Eventually, Mira finally managed to cease her emotional outburst and pulled gently away from Maurice who felt relieved that she had recovered enough to show that she was not scarred too badly from the previous day's events. "_Need to check your wounds."_ Maurice signed and Mira nodded in understanding, though she winced when Maurice removed the bandages he had put on the day prior and replaced them with new ones once he had deemed it untroubled other than the fact she had been shot.

"What is it you are going to do with me? I know humans aren't allowed onto your turf." She then asked, her voice wavering as she did so.

"Human will leave once she is healed. No place for her here." Koba growled as he entered the room, terrifying the life out of Mira who instantly coward and bowed her head submissively towards Koba as he moved closer to her.

"I understand… after all I'm the whole reason you have scars since I'm human." Mira answered softly, her voice shaking as Maurice could see tears threatening to spill out once more and the look of hurt in her eyes.

Maurice went over to Koba and gave him a grunt of disapproval. "_Human female is all alone, she has no family. Why must you continue to treat her so badly?"_ Maurice signed making sure that his back was to Mira so she wouldn't be able to see what he was signing.

"_Human is weak, she will weaken us! She is nothing but a weak link. She will do nothing but ruin us!"_ Koba growled, causing Mira to let a small fearful whimper. "_See? She nothing more than a weakling!" _

Maurice let out a growl of his own, his eyes narrowing at the scarred ape. "_She is not weak, she is merely scared because she is alone and the only human among us, just as I know you were the only amongst her kind in that zoo!_" Maurice signed. This seemed to trigger something in Koba for he paused through mid-growl and looked at the human. Maurice could see something turning inside Koba's head, though for good or bad, Maurice was unsure.

~~~~ Koba's POV ~~~~

Koba felt the memories flood back of that accursed zoo and remembered the exact fear he was certain the human was feeling at the present. He could see it to, in her eyes that were wide with fear. He could see the pure terror she felt and the absolute fright that one only felt when they lost absolutely everything. He could see the pain she was keeping hidden caused from her wounded shoulder and from something so much deeper. It was the pain of someone who was alone in the world without anyone to help them through it. Even Koba had someone in the zoo, but the female before him had absolutely no one.

Koba felt as if he could relate to the broken female before him, more so than anyone in the tribe, and that both scared and relieved him. He felt the need to protect her from the harm the world could cause, to fight off any who threatened her and he felt fear mixed with a glimmer of hope. It scared him because he was unsure whether or not he could put his trust into the small female, and it relieved him for it meant he was no longer alone.

He began to see the female before him not as a human stranger but as someone he could consider calling family… maybe even daughter.

**Hey Y'all! What did you think? Should he accept Mira as family and who should she be paired with? Don't forget to R and R and don't hesitate to send a pm voicing your opinion! See you next time!**


End file.
